


Imagine you’re a captured Omega

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Fpreg, Impregnation, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Imagine you’re an Omega, and your clan is currently at war with another clan for land and food. In the middle of the night, you, as well as several other young Omegas, are captured from the den where the unmated Omegas live and sleep. You struggle valiantly, but are quickly subdued and bound by the enemy Alphas, who whisk you away into the night.





	Imagine you’re a captured Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/142141752519/imagine-youre-a-captured-omega

Imagine you’re an Omega, and your clan is currently at war with another clan for land and food. In the middle of the night, you, as well as several other young Omegas, are captured from the den where the unmated Omegas live and sleep. You struggle valiantly, but are quickly subdued and bound by the enemy Alphas, who whisk you away into the night.

They travel for several hours before finally coming across a cave. They duck into it and walk far enough into it that no light can reach you, and you can make out light ahead of you. That light turns out to be the enemy army’s camp, the Alphas all cheering and howling when they see the fresh Omegas being thrown onto the furs in the middle of the camp.

You again struggle to get away but are stopped when the crowd parts and an Alpha much bigger than the others steps forward, his eyes locked onto your supple body that is built PERFECTLY for carrying his young.

Your stomach drops to the floor when he turns you over, your face in the furs as he spreads your legs as much as he can with your feet bound. He easily tears the flimsy cloths from your lower half, exposing your entrance to him just long enough for him to locate it and thrust into it.

Your cries of pain are drowned out by the raucous laughter and cheers of the Alphas as they drag the other Omegas off to be shared among them, leaving you to be ravaged by their leader.

An eternity seemed to pass, and many unwilling orgasms throughout, your mind just beginning to break when you feel his knot stretching and pushing against your entrance. You try to thrash on the bed, your pleas and cries falling on deaf ears as he finally locks with you and unleashes torrent after torrent of cum into your fertile womb. Your eyes widen at the sheer amount even as it rips another orgasm out of you, a pleasure-filled moan echoing around the camp and drawing attention back to you.

The Alpha’s leader pulls you up by your silky hair, pulling you up so that his men and your fellow Omegas, who are gushing excess seed from all of their holes, can watch your pleasure-filled face as your once-flat belly now swells with his seed.

You don’t even register the new round of cheers as your mind finally accepts that this is your new role: to be constantly bred by the enemy and give birth to their future soldiers in this war.


End file.
